villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Catalina
Catalina is a fictional character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main antagonist in Grand Theft Auto III (set in 2001) and as a major character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). She is a criminal in Red County in GTA San Andreas and the leader of the Colombian Cartel in GTA III';' additionally, Catalina is also the cousin of Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando. She was voiced by Cynthia Farrell. History Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Catalina, of mixed Mexican and Colombian descent, began her criminal activities at some point before 1992, when she met Carl Johnson at the recommendation of her cousin, Cesar Vialpando, meeting at The Welcome Pump in Dillimore, with Catalina fending off two men with a knife. The two become romantically involved (Although in CJ's case it was reluctant), with Catalina putting Carl through an extreme form of BDSM before committing a robbery. The two begin to rob various 'soft targets' identified by Catalina, including a Gasso gas station in Dillimore, a bank in Palomino Creek, an Inside Track betting shop in Montgomery and a small liquor store in Blueberry. Their relationship, however, becomes strained over Carl's desire for money to help try and free his brother Sweet, who was incarcerated by the Los Santos Police Department. After the two separate, she begins a relationship with Claude and 'helps' him in two races involving Carl and Wu Zi Mu. Johnson, who wins both races, wins a garage in Doherty, San Fierro from Claude, who leaves with Catalina on a nine year journey to Liberty City. Catalina, however, continues to phone Carl and tease him about her relationship with Claude, also to prank Carl. The last phone call is received immediately after End of The Line, in which Catalina can be heard having sex with Claude. Catalina and Claude, after leaving San Andreas, begin a nine year journey to Liberty City, going through many American states committing bank robberies, including Texas and New Mexico. The two, however, continue on their journey to Liberty City, reaching their destination in October 2001. Grand Theft Auto III After arriving in Liberty City, Catalina begins discussions with and becomes the leader of the Colombian Cartel and, with some of their members (including Miguel) rob a bank in the city. After robbing the bank she shoots Claude, leaving him for dead, and explaining that he is 'small time'. She continues her criminal activities with the Cartel, increasing the production of SPANK and attacking the Yakuza on Staunton Island and the Leone Family on Portland. During this period, Claude managed to escape from an LCPD convoy with, unintentionally, help from the Colombian Cartel (who were seeking to capture the Old Oriental Gentleman) and began working for Leone made man Luigi Goterelli. After proving himself, Claude begins to work for the Family Don, Salvatore Leone, who has him follow Luigi's Sex Club 7 barman Curly Bob to Portland Harbor, where he is seen to sell Leone secrets to Catalina and Miguel. Salvatore then has Claude and 8-Ball destroy a freighter used by the Cartel to produce SPANK. Claude later flees to Staunton Island and begins to work for Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen who begins to attack the Cartel following the near death of her brother Kenji at the hands of a 'Cartel assassin', which was really Claude working on orders from Donald Love. Love later sends Claude to collect a package from a construction site in Fort Staunton, where he once again meets Catalina and Miguel, with Catalina shooting Miguel in the back and escaping with the package. Asuka, desperate to exact revenge for her brother's near death, begins to torture Miguel for information, with Claude then using the information to attack Cartel interests, including destroying stands selling SPANK run by the Uptown Yardies. Catalina, however, strikes back and murders both Asuka and Miguel, and kidnaps Maria Latore, using her as a hostage and demanding a $500,000 ransom be brought to the Cartel headquarters in Cedar Grove. Claude decides to take the ransom money to Catalina and manages to escape an ambush, set up by Catalina, who escapes in a helicopter and keeps Maria hostage. Claude follows Catalina to Cochrane Dam, where he destroys the helicopter with a rocket launcher, killing Catalina and severely weakening the Cartel. Personality Catalina is portrayed as an extremely reckless, violent, mean, greedy, psychotic, quarrelsome, and hypocritical woman who turns on even close partners if they cease to be useful to her (as seen with Carl Johnson, Claude and Miguel). Much more of Catalina's psyche is brought to light during her conversations with Carl Johnson, frequently shooting bystanders during heists and referencing cannibalism. She also suffers from a persecution complex, possibly due to cruel treatment by her stepfather as a child, telling Johnson that "They had to die because YOU were slow and stupid, like a big fat brat that eats chocolates while his father gives nothing to his stepdaughter but stale bread!". Powers, Skills, and Abilities *Strength: Catalina is possibly one of the strongest characters within the GTA series. She can jump very long distances without getting injured. She can also lift several tons of stolen items, be it money or jewelry. *Seduction: Catalina uses her sexual charm to seduce many men. *Heist planning: She is excellent at planning heists, perhaps even better than Lester Crest. *Leadership/Intelligence: She is a great cartel leader and one of the smartest characters within the whole series. Her intelligence can be rivaled to that of the FIB and IAA. *Telepathy: She has been shown to know Claude’s feelings and emotions, and do the same with CJ. *Multilingualism: Catalina is fluent in English, Spanish, and possibly several other languages. Trivia *She is about 5’8 and 125 lbs. *Catalina is the most evil female character in GTA series. *Even though she is a woman, similarly to certain male GTA characters such as Trevor Philips and Tommy Vercetti, there’s a chance that she has superhuman strengths and abilities, considering she jumped a long distance from a high position after shooting Miguel without getting injured. Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Female Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Smugglers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misandrists Category:Gangsters Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Cannibals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Rapists Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Adulterers Category:Wrathful Category:Greedy Category:Charismatic Category:Mobsters Category:Insecure Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Kidnapper Category:Self-Aware Category:Thief Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Con Artists Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads